Surat Lamaran : Kids Story
by Mizutsukai
Summary: "Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" Mereka berbalik dan menemukan Tetsuya sudah berdiri di depan mereka. Seijuurou berdiri, masih memandang wajah Tetsuya. "Aku memberitahukannya untuk terus bersikap sebagai seorang Akashi."/AkaKuro Kids Story from Surat Lamaran /Badsummary/BL/


Sekarang jam baru menunjukkan pukul 6 lewat 30 pagi. Suhu dingin dan hangatnya tempat tidur berhasil menggoda sebagian besar manusia di permukaan bumi ini untuk terus terbuai mimpi. Tak terkecuali seorang anak perempuan bersurai _baby blue_ sepinggang yang masih nyaman bergelung dibalik selimut putih susunya yang melindunginya dari suhu dingin. Anak perempuan itu sepertinya masih terbuai dalam mimpi indahnya, sejak beberapa jam yang lalu bibirnya tak henti-hentinya mengembangkan senyum. Tapi tunggu dulu, jika dicermati dengan seksama itu bukan senyuman, melainkan seringaian. Kedua lengan berkulit putih pucatnya dengan nyaman memeluk erat bantal guling kesayangannya, pemberian dari _Okaa-san_ nya tercinta.

Anak perempuan itu memutar tubuhnya 180 derajat sambil menggumamkan sesuatu sepelan hembusan angin. Dia masih tidak ingin meninggalkan dunia mimpinya, sungguh. Entah apa yang sedang anak perempuan bersurai _baby blue_ itu mimpikan. Tetapi melihat wajah manisnya yang terus saja mengembangkan senyum meski lebih seperti seringai, tak ada seorang pun yang tega membangunkannya. Kecuali orang itu pastinya.

Tidur anak perempuan itu sedikit terusik karena mendengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar kamarnya. Anak perempuan itu memilih mengabaikan si pengganggu tak diundang. _Tolong jangan ganggu aku, aku sedang mimpi indah ditemani_ Okaa-san _ku tersayang_ , pikir anak perempuan itu sambil kembali memutar tubuhnya. Guling yang tadi dipeluknya beralih menutup telinga sebelah kanannya yang tidak tertutup apa-apa.

Suara ketukan kembali menggema, anak perempuan itu masih mengabaikan. Disaat ketukan ketiga, anak perempuan itu mendengar suara merdu yang saat ini sangat-sangat dirindukannya. Dia berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya sedikit demi sedikit.

Ketukan keempat, hening sejenak. Anak perempuan itu kembali memasang telinganya untuk memastikan suara yang didengarnya bukan halusinasinya saja.

"Natsumi- _chan_?" panggil suara itu lembut.

Anak perempuan itu seketika terbangun dari tidurnya. Kesadarannya seketika sudah terkumpul semuanya. Dia segera menyibakkan selimut hangatnya dan segera turun dari ranjang _queen size_ -nya. Tubuhnya sedikit berjengit saat dinginnya lantai menyentuh telapak kakinya. Anak perempuan itu mengabaikan sandal rumahnya yang berbentuk menyerupai kelinci dengan bulu-bulu halus yang menawarkan kehangatan dan perlindungan dari dinginnya laintai. Kaki-kaki kecilnya segera berlari menuju pintu berwarna biru yang sewarna dengan surainya dan dengan kecepatan kilat segera membuka pintu itu lebar-lebar hingga menampilkan sosok orang yang paling dirindukannya selama seminggu ini.

" _Okaa-san_!" sahutnya riang sambil melompat dan memeluk sosok yang memiliki surai yang sewarna dengan miliknya.

_ Surat Lamaran : Kids Story _

* * *

 **SURAT LAMARAN : KIDS STORY**

 **Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki** **Tadatoshi** **-sensei**

 **Story and OCs belongs to** **Miho Haruka**

Rated: T+

Pairing: AkaKuro, etc.

Warning: BL, OOC, typo(s), gaje, OC, abal-abal, etc.

Genre : Family, Romance, Friendship, little bit Humor

Summary: "Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" Mereka berbalik dan menemukan Tetsuya sudah berdiri di depan mereka. Seijuurou berdiri, masih memandang wajah Tetsuya. "Aku memberitahukannya untuk terus bersikap sebagai seorang Akashi."/AkaKuro Kids Story from Surat Lamaran /Badsummary/BL/

* * *

_ Surat Lamaran : Kids Story _

Sebuah mobil sedan mewah berwarna hitam berhenti dengan anggunnya didepan pagar sebuah sekolah dasar. Beberapa meter didepannya terdapat gerbang besar tempat puluhan murid berjalan santai memasuki area sekolah.

Seorang anak perempuan dengan surai _baby blue_ yang digerai hingga mencapai pinggang, keluar dari mobil mewah itu. Pakaian yang dikenakan anak perempuan itu tak beda jauh dengan beberapa murid perempuan yang juga sedang berjalan santai memasuki gerbang sekolah. Tas ransel bewarna merah terang bergantung dengan pas dipunggung anak perempuan itu.

"Natsumi- _sama_ , apa anda yakin turun disini? Kami bisa mengantar anda sampai ke depan gerbang, bahkan sampai ke dalam kelas sekalipun," tanya sorang wanita bersurai coklat yang diikat ekor kuda. Pakaiannya yang serba hitam membungkus tubuh wanita itu dengan pas dan menampilkan lekukan tubuhnya yang langsing dan proporsional. Wanita itu mengenakan kacamata hitam. Dan jika diteliti lebih dekat, di telinga wanita itu terdapat _headset_ kecil tak berkabel yang entah terhubung kemana.

Anak perempuan yang dipanggil Natsumi itu berdiri tegak, menatap wanita yang berdiri disamping kirinya dengan tatapan yang cukup tajam meski dirinya baru duduk di bangku kelas 1 SD. Wanita bersurai coklat itu hanya terdiam.

Manik mata dwiwarna berwarna _baby blue_ dan merah menyala itu beralih menatap kumpulan murid yang sebaya dan lebih senior darinya semakin banyak berjalan memasuki wilayah sekolah. "Tidak perlu, Ume. Aku tak ingin diberi gelar yang tidak perlu oleh anak-anak itu," anak perempuan itu menolak mentah-mentah tawaran yang diberikan wanita bersurai coklat yang dipanggilnya Ume. "Kau boleh pulang sekarang dan tepat saat bel pulang berbunyi, kau sudah harus berada di tempat ini lagi. Aku tak mau menunggu. Tapi jangan datang saat anak-anak itu bisa melihatmu dan mobil ini." Perintah yang cukup sulit dijalankan.

Ume tersenyum kecil." _Ha'i_!" jawabnya pelan tapi tidak mengurangi nada tegas yang mengikutinya.

_ Surat Lamaran : Kids Story _

Penghuni kelas 1 A tak ada yang bisa tenang duduk di bangkunya masing-masing. Meski belum mengenal masalah percintaan dan pikiran mereka masih polos, tapi kerja tubuh mereka tak bisa dilawan. Apalagi saat anak perempuan manis seperti malaikat bersurai _baby blue_ dengan kulit putih pucat bak boneka porselen baru saja memasuki ruang kelas dan memilih duduk di bangku pojokan paling belakang dekat jendela. Kelas yang didominasi penghuni anak laki-laki itu seketika langsung gaduh layaknya pasar. Anak perempuan yang sedikit ketakutan dengan tingkah para anak laki-laki terpaksa berdiri di belakang si malaikat bersurai _baby blue_ itu. Soalnya, dari sekian meter luasnya kelas, wilayah yang sepertinya aman hanya di belakang anak perempuan itu. Sisanya tidak aman sama sekali.

Lihat saja di pojokan dekat papan tulis sana, beberapa anak laki-laki sedang berkumpul membahas sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Para anak laki-laki tak ada yang berani menganggu teritori anak perempuan yang sejak tadi terus saja menatap keluar jendela dengan ekspresi datar.

Semakin lama, suasana semakin gaduh. Guru yang akan mengajar sepertinya sedang rapat di ruang guru. Anak perempuan itu hanya bisa menghela nafas tak percaya. _Bisa-bisanya mereka meninggalkan anak-anak yang masih muda ini tanpa pengawasan. Lihat saja tingkah mereka itu!_ , pikirnya mulai kesal.

Tak ada yang tau bahwa anak perempuan ini sebenarnya memiliki pola pikir yang tidak sesuai dengan anak seusianya. Tak ada yang tau apa penyebabnya, tapi mengingat sifat sang _Otou-san_ , tak diragukan lagi kalau dia sudah didik untuk berpikiran dewasa sejak kecil. Terutama saat dirinya dan sang _Otou-san_ bertengkar memperebutkan _Okaa-san_ nya.

Gadis itu tiba-tiba menggeleng cepat, tak mengira akan mengingat momen-momennya bersama sang _Otou-san_ beberapa tahun yang lalu. Surai sewarna langitnya bergerak pelan mengikuti gerakan kepalanya. Alisnya mengerut heran karena tiba-tiba suasana kelas menjadi hening. _Apa_ Sensei _sudah datang?_ , batinnya sambil melihat ke depan kelas. Tapi tak ada seorangpun disana.

Beberapa detik kemudian kelas kembali gaduh, lebih gaduh dari yang sebelumnya. Anak perempuan itu berusaha mengabaikan, tapi sayang. Sumbu kesabarannya yang pada dasarnya lebih pendek dari _Okaa-san_ nya sudah keburu habis. Salah satu alisnya berkedut pelan. Aura disekitarnya makin lama makin menggelap. Anak-anak perempuan yang berlindung di belakang segera lari keluar kelas sambil menangis keras, merasa sudah tak ada lagi tempat aman di dalam kelasnya. Mereka memutuskan untuk mengintip dari balik pintu, menunggu kondisi aman terkendali.

Manik dwiwarna gadis itu menatap semua anak laki-laki di depannya, aura gelapnya tak menghilang. "Berisik," tegurnya pelan dengan nada mengintimidasi ajaran dari sangan _Otou-san_ yang pro soal mengintimidasi orang.

Suasana seketika hening. Semua anak laki-laki yang baru pertama kali merasakan aura intimidasi yang begitu kuat, langsung diam seketika.

"Kembali ke tempat duduk kalian dan duduk dengan tenang sambil menunggu _Sensei_ datang," seperti robot yang langsung menjalankan perintah yang diberikan, semua anak laki-laki yang berdiri tersebar di seluruh ruangan segera perjalan dalam diam menuju kursinya. Tak ada suara-suara gaduh lagi, kali ini anak perempuan itu bisa dengan tenang memandangi hamparan langit biru di luar sana.

Sementara itu, anak-anak perempuan lain yang berada di luar kelas memandang anak bersurai _baby blue_ itu dengan tatapan yang baru. Mereka seketika itu juga terpesona dengan aura dan kepribadian si malaikat biru itu. Seorang pembela kaum perempuan berwujud malaikat telah datang ke kelas mereka.

_ Surat Lamaran : Kids Story _

Suasana kelas 1 A kembali hening saat anak perempuan bersurai _baby blue_ berjalan menuju ke depan kelas setelah anak perempuan bersurai ungu disebelahnya maju memperkenalkan diri. Semua penghuni kelas memandang anak perempuan yang beberapa saat yang lalu resmi menyandang gelar Malaikat Biru mereka. Mereka menunggu saat –saat ini untuk mengetahui nama si malaikat karena setelah mengamankan kegaduhan kelas, anak perempuan ini tak mengeluarkan suara lembutnya lagi.

Si malaikat sudah berdiri dengan anggun di depan kelas. Surai _baby blue_ nya yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya karena gerakan berjalannya barusan, dia selipkan ke belakang telinga, membuat pipi tembem porselennya semakin terlihat dan semakin memukau anak-anak di depannya. Anak perempuan itu membungkuk sejenak. " _Hajimemashite_. Aku Akashi Natsumi. _Minna-san, yoroshiku onegaishimasu_ ," sahutnya pelan lalu membungkuk kembali dan berjalan menuju kursinya meski belum dipersilahkan.

Guru bersurai coklat yang mengenalkan namanya sebagai Riko- _sensei_ hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan. Dia tak mau menghabiskan tenaga melakukan hal yang tidak berguna, apalagi jika berhadapan dengan orang bermarga Akashi. Sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu, dia bertekad tidak mau mencari gara-gara lagi dengan keluarga Akashi.

"Natsu- _chan_ selalu begitu, ya…" suara malas itu membuat Natsumi yang sudah duduk di kursinya berbalik ke anak perempuan disebelahnya.

Natsumi mendengus pelan, anak bersurai ungu ini adalah temannya sejak kecil, ayahnya adalah teman masa kecil _Okaa-san_ nya. "Bukan urusanmu, Kaede."

Didepan sana Riko- _sensei_ menepuk tangannya pelan meminta perhatian semua penghuni kelas. Saat merasa semua perhatian murid-muridnya sudah terpusat padanya, Riko- _sensei_ menuliskan sesuatu di papan. "Karena sekarang baru hari pertama sekolah, jadi hari ini kalian belum akan belajar. Agenda kelas kita hari ini adalah memilih ketua kelas dan wakilnya." Jeda sejenak, Riko- _sensei_ melihat binar semangat di mata murid-muridnya. "Siapa yang ingin jadi ketua kelas?" tanya Riko- _sensei_ antusias.

Hampir semenit semua penghuni kelas 1 A terdiam. Riko- _sensei_ yang melihatnya hanya bisa menaikan sebelah alisnya, bingung. Semenit yang lalu murid-muridnya bersemangat, tapi kenapa sekarang jadi diam. Ada yang dilewatkan oleh mata Riko- _sensei_ yang kemampuan observasinya melebihi manusia normal.

Semua muridnya melirik ke satu arah. Di pojok paling belakang di dekat jendela. Pada anak perempuan yang masih serius memperhatikan Riko- _sensei_ di depan tanpa perlu merasa terganggu dengan lirikan penghuni kelas lainnya.

Hasil sudah diputuskan tanpa perlu adanya pemungutan suara. Darah kepemimpinan yang mengalir disetiap nadi pemilik marga Akashi memang tak perlu diragukan.

"Baiklah. Atas keputusan bersama, Natsu–" lanjutan omongan Riko- _sensei_ hilang bersama hembusan angin saat merasakan hawa gelap seperti sedang mengintai tepat di kepalanya. RIko- _sensei_ berdehem pelan, "–Akashi- _san_ akan jadi ketua kel–"

Omongan Riko- _sensei_ kembali dihembuskan angin karena pintu kelas tiba-tiba terbuka menampilkan seorang anak laki-laki bersurai merah dengan gradasi hitam ditambah alis bercabang. Anak laki-laki itu memasuki kelas, bangga karena menghentikan sesuatu yang tak boleh dilewatkannya.

"Aku juga ingin jadi ketua kelas!" serunya lantang. Beberapa menit kemudian kelas kembali gaduh karena suara olok-olokan dari murid-murid yang lain. Natsumi tampak tak perduli.

"Sebelum itu, perkenalkan dulu namamu!" sahut seorang anak laki-laki yang sepertinya paling merasa keberatan jika ketua kelasnya bukan Natsumi.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Kagami Taiga. _Yoroshiku_!" anak itu menunduk sejenak. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Riko- _sensei_. " _Sensei_ , aku juga ingin menjadi ketua kelas!" sahutnya lagi.

"Kalau begitu kita adakan pemilihan. Nats– Akashi- _san_ , silahkan kamu juga maju ke depan, " panggil Riko- _sensei_.

Natsumi berjalan dengan langkah pelan dan anggun menuju ke depan kelas. Langkahnya seperti seorang putri dari kerajaan antah berantah.

"Sekarang, kita akan mengadakan pemilihan, saat _Sensei_ menyebutkan namanya, kalian segera mengangkat salah satu tangan kalian. Mengerti?" Riko- _sensei_ memberi arahan saat Natsumi sudah berdiri di depan kelas.

Koor 'mengerti, _Sensei_ ,' menggema dalam kelas setelahnya.

Riko- _sensei_ menyebut nama Natsumi, seluruh penghuni kelas angkat tangan. RIko- _sensei_ hanya bisa geleng-gelng kepala. Dan saat menyebut nama Kagami, tak seorang pun yang mengangkat tangan.

Riko menghela nafas, "diputuskan ketua kelasnya adalah Akashi Natsumi- _san_."

Kagami menatap Natsumi penuh perhitungan. Sayanganya hal itu hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Natsumi.

_ Surat Lamaran : Kids Story _

Kita balik beberapa jam yang lalu. Saat mobil hitam baru saja keluar wilayah mansion keluarga Akashi.

"Sei- _kun_ , hentikan." Sosok yang dipanggil _Okaa-san_ oleh Natsumi tadi pagi sedang berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan seorang bersurai merah di belakangnya.

"Tak apa, Tetsuya. Sudah tak ada yang bisa mengganggu kita sekarang," tolak sosok bersurai merah terang itu.

"Tapi, Sei- _kun_ –"

"Aku tak menerima bantahan, Tetsuya." Akashi Tetsuya – dulunya Kuroko Tetsuya, hanya bisa menggit bibir bawahnya pelan saat sang suami, Akashi Seijuurou, sedang berusaha meraih sesuatu di balik baju santainya.

"Sei- _kun_ , ini di ruang nonton. Kita tak boleh melakukannya disini," Tetsuya masih berusaha menolak dengan halus. Dia tidak ingin apa yang ingin dilakukan suaminya sampai terlihat oleh para pelayannya.

Mungkin peruntungan Aquarius sedang tidak baik menurut Oha Asa pagi ini. Soalnya, baru saja melepas sang anak perempuan yang baru memasuki sekolah dasar, Tetsuya sudah ditagih _morning tea_ oleh suaminya yang menunggunya di ruang nonton.

Tetsuya segera berjalan menuju dapur. Beberapa menit kemudian dia berjalan menuju sofa tempat suaminya duduk sambil membawa nampan berisi teko dan dua cangkir kosong. Setelah menuangkan isi teko ke dalam cangkir dan meletakkannya didepan Seijuurou, Tetsuya melakukan hal yang sama pada cangkir teh miliknya. Dia lalu menatap wajah Seijuurou yang masih asyik menikmati siaran televisi.

"Sei- _kun_ ," panggil Kuroko. Seijuurou hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman. "Apa kita tidak perlu mengantar Natsumi- _chan_ ke sekolah? Hari ini, hari pertamanya masuk sekolah dasar. Sebagai orang tua, kita harus menemaninya. Kalau Sei- _kun_ tidak mau, aku bisa pergi sendiri mengantar Natsumi- _chan_."

"Tidak boleh," tolak Seijuurou tegas. "Dia anakku yang paling kental mewarisi sifatku. Dia tak selemah yang kau pikirkan, Tetsuya. Lalu, apa kau mau pertengkaran kecil tadi pagi terulang?"

Sejuurou tampak sedikit kesal mengingat kejadian saat Tetsuya membangunkan Natsumi di kamarnya dan langsung mendapat pelukan erat, pelukannya semakin erat saat melihat Seijuurou datang mendekat. Dan dimulailah pertengkaran ayah dan anak yang sudah biasa terjadi di mansion luas ini.

Tetsuya hanya bisa menghela nafas, pasrah.

Merasa istri tercintanya sedang lengah, Seijuurou segera menarik Tetsuya kedalam pelukannya dan melancarkan serangan. Dia sebenarnya agak kesal karena pagi ini, demi membangunkan Natsumi, Tetsuya lupa memberikannya _morning kiss_ dan ucapan selamat pagi saat dia membuka mata.

Dan disinilah mereka. Sedang berada di ruang nonton dengan Tetsuya berada dalam pelukan Seijuurou yang sibuk meraih sesuatu dibalik baju Tetsuya sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher dan bahu Tetsuya. Seijuurou menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Tetsuya yang tidak pernah membuat bosan dan justru membuatnya candu.

Wajah Tetsuya sudah mulai memerah beberapa detik yang lalu. "Sei- _kun_ …. Kumohon…. Jangan disini…." Tetsuya berusaha membujuk Seijuurou untuk menghentikan tindakannya.

Tapi bukannya berhenti, Seijuurou malah menggendong Tetsuya ala _bridal style_ dan membawanya menuju lantai dua mansion Akashi.

Tetsuya yang kaget, refleks mengaitkan kedua lengannya ke leher Seijuurou. Mata membelalak, tapi kemudian ekspresi wajahnya kembali seperti sedia kala, datar. "Sei- _kun_ , tehnya belum diminum, nanti keburu dingin!" Tetsuya menggelengkan kepalanya, "bukan itu. Sei- _kun_ apa yang kau lakukan? Jam 8 nanti Sei- _kun_ ada rapat dengan klien penting!" Tetsuya berusaha menghentikan Seijuurou.

Mereka semakin dekat dengan kamar pribadi mereka. "Pegangan, Tetsuya." Dan sekarang salah satu tangan Seijuurou memegang kenop pintu dan membukanya.

Tetsuya mulai merasakan firasat buruk, meski sudah lama menikah dengan Seijuurou, Tetsuya masih tidak bisa terbiasa dengan sikap Seijuurou yang seperti ini. "Sei- _kun_ –!" Suara Tetsuya teredam oleh bunyi pintu yang ditutup dan dikunci dari dalam.

_ Surat Lamaran : Kids Story _

Natsumi tergesa-gesa berlari menaiki beberapa tangga di teras rumah lalu membuka pintu tinggi yang membatasi teras rumah – atau bisa dibilang mansionnya dengan ruang tamu.

" _OKAAAAAA-SAAAAAANN_!" sahut Natsumi sambil berlari menuju dapur. Hari ini _Oka-san_ nya tidak ke kantor. Jadi seharian _Oka-san_ nya ada di rumah.

" _Okaerinasai_ , Natsumi- _chan_ ," sahut Tetsuya sambil berbalik, menatap wajah anak perempuannya yang hampir menyerupai wajahnya, bedanya manik mata Natsumi mengikuti _Otou-san_ nya.

Natsumi tersenyum malu-malu. Dia lupa mengatakan sesuatu yang seharunya dia katakan pertama kali saat memasuki rumah. " _Tadaima_ , _Okaa-san_."

Tetsuya balas tersenyum. "Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?"

Natsumi berjalan mendekati _Okaa-san_ nya lalu memeluk kakinya. Tubuhnya yang setinggi paha Tetsuya hanya bisa meraih daerah kaki Tetsuya saja. "Seperti biasa, _Okaa-san_. Aku mendapat nilai sempurna, tugasku sebagai ketua kelas juga tidak aku lalaikan. Tapi temanku Si Harimau itu terus saja berusaha menyaingiku. Dia pikir dia siapa?" nada suara Natsumi saat membicarakan teman yang dianggapnya penganggu itu berubah 360 derajat dari nada bicaranya yang sebelumnya, aura gelap juga menguar dari tubuhnya. Tapi tentu saja, buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya. Seperti yang dilakukan Seijuurou, aura gelap itu tak sampai mengusik teritori Tetsuya.

Kali ini Natsumi tersenyum sambil menatap wajah _Okaa-san_ nya saat dia merasakan tangan _Okaa-san_ nya mengelus lembut kepalanya. "Tapi tenang saja, _Okaa-san_. Aku tak akan kalah!" tekad Natsumi.

Senyum Tetsuya semakin merekah, membuat Natsumi kembali terpaku dengan senyuman malaikat milik _Okaa-san_ nya. Jika teman – budak – nya di sekolah menganggapnya sebagai malaiakat, maka Natsumi menganggap _Okaa-san_ nya ini sosok yang lebih indah dari malaikat manapun.

" _Okaa-san_ sedang membuat apa?" tanya Natsumi penasaran sambil sedikit berjinjit mencoba melihat apa yang ada diatas konter di dapur yang luas ini. "Kenapa tak minta pelayan saja yang membuatnya?"

" _Okaa-san_ membuat teh untuk _Otou-san_ mu, sebentar lagi permainan mereka akan selesai. Natsumi- _chan_ segera ke kamar dan ganti baju saja dulu. Jangan lupa rapikan peralatan belajarmu juga. Lalu turun untuk makan siang bersama," Tetsuya mendorong pelan tubuh Natsumi agar melepas pelukannya.

Natsumi sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya. Tapi dia juga tak bisa membantah perkataan _Okaa_ - _san_ nya tercinta, maka dari itu, Natsumi segera berlari menuju kamarnya di lantai tiga.

Belum lama Natsumi meninggalkan dapur, seseorang kembali mengusik Tetsuya. Seijuurou datang tiba-tiba lalu memeluk Tetsuya dari belakang. Entah sudah tau atau memang wajah datar Tetsuya sudah meningkat ke level yang lebih tinggi, ekspresi Tetsuya tak berubah sedikit pun.

"Sudah selesai, Sei- _kun_?" tanya Tetsuya masih sibuk dengan teh di depannya.

Seijuurou memilih menenggelamkan wajahnya ke surai _baby blue_ Tetsuya yang lebut dan menghirup aromanya. "Dia semakin sulit dikalahkan."

Komentar dari Seijuurou membuat Tetsuya sedikit tersentak karena senang dan segera berbalik tanpa melepas pelukan Seijuurou. "Benarkah?" meski wajahnya datar, Seijuurou bisa menangkap binar antusias di mata Tetsuya-nya.

Seijuurou mendengus pelan, kesal. Tetsuya-nya ternyata senang ada orang yang mengalahkannya. Tapi tenanga saja, selama Seijuurou masih hidup, dia masih absolut. "Tapi tetap saja dia tak bisa mengalahkanku."

Perkataan Seijuurou seperti angin lalu di telinga Tetsuya. Binar di matanya masih belum hilang. "Lalu dimana dia?"

Seijuurou menyeringai, Tetsuya tau ini bukan hal yang baik. Tapi semakin diperhatikan, seringai Seijuurou tak semerikan biasanya, berarti masih dalam tahap aman. "Sekarang mungkin dia sedang mengurung diri sambil memikirkan cara untuk bisa mengalahkanku. Kurasa dia tak akan mau keluar kamar untuk makan siang hari ini."

Saat hendak berbicara lagi, Tetsuya dihentikan oleh panggilan Natsumi yang kembali berlarian menuju dapur. Pandangan mata Natsumi yang dwiwarna menatap tajam ke arah _Otou_ - _san_ nya yang juga dibalas dengan tatapan yang sama. Lama kelamaan, Tetsuya seperti melihat ada aliran listrik yang saling bertubrukan diantara keduanya.

"Ada apa, Natsumi- _chan_?" tanya Tetsuya sambil melepaskan pelukan Seijuurou dan menghampiri Natsumi.

Natsumi menyodorkan amplop putih yang sejak tadi dipegangnya, matanya tak terlepas dari Seijuurou, begitupula Seijuurou. "Besok hari kunjungan orang tua di sekolah," sahut Natsumi, nada suaranya tak selembut biasanya.

Tetsuya menghela nafas pelan. "Hentikan itu, Sei- _kun_. Natsumi- _chan_ juga. Sekarang ayo duduk di kursi makan." Setelah duduk, Tetsuya membuka amplop dan membaca isinya. "Baiklah, besok _Okaa_ - _san_ akan ke sekolahmu." Keputusan Tetsuya membuat kening Seijuurou berkedut.

"Tidak, Tetsuya. Besok kita ada _meeting_ penting lagi," tolak Seijuurou.

"Aku akan meminta Nijimura- _niisan_ yang menemani Sei- _kun_ ," putus Tetsuya.

"Tidak." Seijuurou kembali menolak. Tetsuya menatap Seijuurou tepat di mata, meminta pengertiannya sedikit saja. Se- _overprotektif_ apapun Seijuuurou pada Tetsuya, seharusnya dia bisa mengalah sedikit kepada anaknya.

Tetsuya menghela nafas. Otaknya sibuk memikirkan jalan keluar yang bisa diterima semuanya. Di satu sisi, suaminya, Akashi Seijuurou bersikeras dirinya harus ikut dalam _meeting_ besok. Di sisi yang lain, anak perempuannya yang baru kelas 1 SD memintanya datang ke acara kunjungan orang tua. Mata Tetsuya tertuju pada waktu pelaksanaan kegiatan diatas kertas di tangannya. Tiba-tiba muncul ide didalam kepala Tetsuya.

"Aku akan pergi ke sekolah Natsumi- _chan_." Natsumi terlihat sangat senang sambil melirik kearah _Otou_ - _san_ nya karena merasa menang. "Aku juga akan pergi _meeting_ dengan Sei- _kun_." Kini giliran Seijuurou yang merubah posisi duduknya dengan salah satu kakinya menopang kaki yang lain dan kedua lengannya dilipat didepan dada, pose angkuh. Tetsuya menatap Seijuurou. "Sei- _kun_ , _meeting_ nya kita undur dua jam, ya. Aku akan pergi ke sekolah Natsumi- _chan_ dulu. Lalu menemani Sei- _kun_ _meeting_. Ini sudah keputusannya. Bisa atau tidak, aku tak menerima penolakan," putus Tetsuya. Lama tinggal di lingkungan Akashi membuatnya tertular dengan sifat absolutnya.

_ Surat Lamaran : Kids Story _

Natsumi berjalan memasuki lingkungan sekolah. Ume yang terus memperhatikan Natsumi sejak turun dari mobil sedan mewahnya sampai memasuki gerbang sekolah, sudah masuk kembali ke dalam mobil dan meninggalkan wilayah sekolah.

Tak ada yang aneh dengan wajah Natsumi. Aura disekitarnya juga tetap membuat murid-murid disekitarnya segan dan tak berani mendekatinya. Kecuali satu orang.

Anak perempuan bersurai ungu yang saat ini sedang berada di pintu masuk gedung sekolah tengah memandang serius ke arah Natsumi. Tangannya yang mungil tak henti-hentinya memasukkan makanan ringan kedalam mulutnya.

" _Ohayou_ , Natsu- _chan_ …" sapa Kaede, nama lengkapnya Murasakibara Kaede.

Natsumi yang sudah berada didepan Kaede berhenti sejenak lalu melihat sejenak ke arah Kaede. Semenit kemudian dia kembali berjalan diikuti Kaede dibelakangnya. " _Ohayou_ , Kaede."

"Natsu- _chan_ …" panggil Kaede. Dia melihat ada tong sampah yang diletakkan didekat tangga dan membuang bungkus makanan ringannya disana, anak yang baik. "Apa terjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan di rumahmu? Hari ini kau terlihat senang sekali…"

Mata Natsumi sejenak membelalak, tapi pandangannya tetap ke depan. Satu hal yang berubah, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum. Beberapa anak yang dilewatinya seketika langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya dan terus memandang ke arah Natsumi.

Kaede tau Natsumi takkan menjawab pertanyaannya. Tapi Kaede sudah merasa mendapatkan jawabannya saat melihat senyuman Natsumi. Dia jadi teringat sesuatu yang mungkin menjadi penyebab _mood_ Natsumi sedang bagus sekali pagi ini. "Apa _Okaa_ - _san_ mu akan datang di kunjungan orang tua hari ini?"

Natsumi tidak menjawab, tapi senyumanya yang semakin lebar kembali menjawab pertanyaan Kaede.

Kaede melihat keluar jendela yang mereka lalui. "Hari ini Papaku akan datang. Mungkin Papa dan _Okaa_ - _san_ mu akan ngobrol banyak saat acara kunjungan orang tua nanti…"

Mendengar perkataan Kaede membuat Natsumi menghentikan langkahnya. Senyum di wajahnya juga hilang. Ekspresi wajahnya kembali menjadi datar dan serius seperti biasanya. Natsumi jadi teringat pembicaraannya beberapa puluh menit yang lalu bersama _Otou_ - _san_ nya.

 **Flashback**

Natsumi sudah siap berangkat sekolah. Seragamnya sudah melekat pas di tubuh kecilnya. Hari ini dia memilih untuk mengikat _twin tail_ surai _baby blue_ nya. Semua buku pelajarannya hari ini sudah tersimpan rapi didalam tas yang kini sedang dipegang oleh Ume.

Sebelum keluar pintu mansion, Natsumi menunggu _Okaa_ - _san_ nya yang masih sibuk melayani _Otou_ - _san_ nya makan. Tetsuya sungguh pendamping hidup yang baik.

Tak sampai 10 menit menunggu, Natsumi merasa ada seseorang yang berjalan dari arah dapur. Dia segera berbalik dengan senyum manisnya. Tapi senyum manis itu seketika hilang diganti dengan tatapan serius. Natsumi menunggu kedatangan _Okaa_ - _san_ nya bukan kedatangan _Otou_ - _san_ nya. Natsumi segera membuang muka.

Ume yang melihatnya hanya diam, dia sudah melayani keluarga Akashi sejak Natsumi masih belum lahir. Dan sejak saat itu, dia sudah ditunjuk untuk menjadi pelayan pribadi Natsumi ketika lahir nanti.

Seijuurou mendekati anak perempuannya tanpa mengurangi tatapan mengintimidasinya. Sebenarnya dia merasa berat hati harus melakukan ini, tapi dia juga tak bisa membantah perintah Tetsuya-nya yang semakin lama semakin mengikuti sikap absolutnya yang melarang Seijuurou untuk datang ke acara kunjungan orang tua.

Keputusan yang bijak Tetsuya, kita semua bisa membayangkan bagaimana keadaan kelas Natsumi nanti jika didatangi oleh Seijuurou yang keabsolutannya tak bisa ditandingi. Belum lagi tatapan mengintimidasinya yang sangat kental diwariskan kepada Natsumi.

"Natsumi," panggil Seijuurou pada anaknya kental dengan aura mengintimidasi.

Natsumi yang meskipun memiliki kemampuan mengintimidasi turunan dari _Otou_ - _san_ nya tak bisa berkutik dibawah tatapan Seijuurou. Dengan sangat terpaksa dan sedikit ketakutan juga, Natsumi mendongak mengalihkan pandangannya menatap wajah sang _Otou_ - _san_. Mata Natsumi terbelalak karena tidak menemukan wajah _Otou_ - _san_ nya disana.

Ternyata Seijuurou sudah berjongkok didepan Natsumi dengan wajah yang sama sekali tidak berubah malah semakin serius.

Natsumi merasakan ada sesuatu yang penting yang ingin dibicarakan _Otou_ - _san_ nya. Dia segera memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya kepada _Otou-san_ nya.

Seijuurou menatap wajah Natsumi lekat-lekat. "Aku akan memberimu perintah yang harus kau jalankan."

Natsumi menelan ludah, dia mulai gugup karena aura intimidasi _Otou-san_ nya sama sekali tak berkurang. Natsumi tak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya, apa karena keberadaan _Okaa-san_ di sekitarnya, sehingga _Otou-san_ nya banyak mengurangi tekanan dari sifat intimidasinya. Dalam hati Natsumi merasa kesal, ternyata dia masih belum bisa mengalahkan _Otou-san_ nya. Natsumi segera membuang pemikiran itu dan kembali fokus kepada _Otou-san_ nya.

"Hari ini _Okaa-san_ mu akan ke sekolahmu. Kau harus melindunginya bagaimanpun caranya. Jika kau sampai gagal…" Seijuurou sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya karena sudah yakin Natsumi pasti mengerti maksudnya.

Tanpa dijelaskanpun Natsumi tau apa yang dimaksud _Otou-san_ nya. Berkat pola pikirnya yang sudah sejak awal dididik langsung oleh _Otou-san_ nya, dia bisa langsung tau arah pembicaraan _Otou-san_ nya.

 _Okaa-san_ nya akan ke sekolahnya. Dengan daya tarik _Okaa-san_ nya yang melebihi dirinya tentu saja keberadaan _Okaa-san_ nya dalam bahaya meski dalam artian yang lain. Meskipun _Okaa-san_ nya memiliki hawa keberaan yang tipis, tapi saat sekali ditemukan, _Okaa-san_ nya semakin mudah ditemukan oleh mata-mata yang terpesona oleh daya tarik _Okaa-san_ nya. Dan sebagai orang yang berada paling dekat dan bisa menjangkau tempat _Okaa-san_ nya, Natsumi harus melindunginya menggantikan _Otou-san_ nya.

"Kuizinkan kau menghubungiku jika terjadi sesuatu," lanjut Seijuurou lagi.

" _Ha'i_!" jawab Natsumi tegas. Dia dengan senang hati dan penuh tanggung jawab menerima perintah dari _Otou-san_ nya. Jika keadaannya berubah semakin buruk, Natsumi akan menghubungi _Otou-san_ nya dan dalam sekejap, _Okaa-san_ nya akan aman kembali. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana itu bisa terjadi, sekarang kita sedang membicarakan tentang keluarga Akashi.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" Natsumi dan Seijuurou sama-sama terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara yang sangat dikenal mereka. Mereka berbalik dan menemukan Tetsuya sudah berdiri di depan mereka. Sepertinya hawa keberandaan Tetsuya semakin menipis setiap harinya.

Seijuurou berdiri, masih memandang wajah Tetsuya. "Aku memberitahukannya untuk terus bersikap sebagai seorang Akashi."

Natsumi tersenyum kepada _Okaa-san_ nya. " _Okaa-san_ jangan sampai terlambat, ya." Natsumi memeluk Tetsuya.

"Tentu saja." Tetsuya mengelus surai Natsumi lembut.

"Kalau begitu, Natsumi berangkat. _Ittekimasu_!" Natsumi berjalan menuju teras. Pintu sudah dibukakan oleh Ume sebelum Natsumi melewatinya.

" _Itterashai_ ," sahut Tetsuya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Natsumi yang sudah duduk dibelakang kursi kemudi segera menurunkan kaca mobil dan tersenyum ke arah _Okaa-san_ nya. Lalu manik dwiwarnanya menatap _Otou-san_ nya yang sejak tadi terus memandanginya. Natsumi mengangguk samar, _Otou-san_ nya juga melakukan hal yang sama.

 _Aku pasti melindungi_ Okaa-san, tekad Natsumi dalam hati.

 **Flashback End**

Saat ini Natsumi sedang duduk tenang di bangkunya. Kaede di sampingnya kembali mengunyah makanan ringan yang dibawanya dari rumah. Beberapa menit lagi acara kunjungan orang tua akan dimulai. Beberapa orang tua penghuni kelas 1A sudah ada yang datang dan duduk di kursi yang disediakan di belakang kelas.

Saat masih asyik memandangi langit, anak laki-laki bersurai merah gradasi hitam yang duduk di depan bangku Natsumi tiba-tiba berbalik. "Hei, Akashi. Hari ini kau mengajak siapa? Aku mengajak _Mommy_ ku untuk datang."

Natsumi dengan mudahnya mengabaikan pertanyaan Kagami, orang yang selalu dianggapnya pengganggu.

"Hei, Akashi!" panggil Kagami tidak terima diabaikan.

Sementara itu, para orang tua murid penghuni kelas 1A sudah hampir hadir semua. Natsumi mengedarkan pandangannya di belakang bangkunya, masih tetap mengabaikan Kagami. Dia mengamati semua orang tua murid. Matanya menangkap Murasakibara- _ojisan_ yang dihampiri Kaede. Tangan Murasakibara- _ojisan_ selalu memegang bungkus makanan kecil. Dia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya. _Okaa-san_ nya masih belum hadir. Pasti _Otou-san_ nya melakukan sesuatu lagi di mansion mereka sehingga _Okaa-san_ nya terlambat datang.

Natsumi sedikit terlonjak kaget saat mendengar anak laki-laki yang duduk didepannya berteriak memanggil seseorang.

"Mom!" panggil Kagami pada seorang wanita bersurai pirang sepunggung dengan kulit putih cerah. Wanita itu mengenakan jaket berwarna coklat dan celana jeans bewarna biru gelap. Wanita itu juga mengenakan kacamata. Bulu matanya lentik. Wanita itu hanya melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum saat melihat Kagami memanggilnya.

 _Jadi_ Okaa-san _nya orang asing, ya. Inggris? Bukan, Amerika_ , batin Natsumi sambil terus memandangi ibu Kagami. Beberapa detik kemudian, pandangan Natsumi beralih pada seseorang bersurai _baby blue_ yang berjalan dengan tenang tanpa disadari oleh seorang pun memasuki ruang kelas setelah Ibu Kagami. Natsumi tersenyum kecil. Dia senang sekali, tapi dia juga harus terus bersikap layaknya seorang Akashi, pesan yang selalu ditanamkan oleh _Otou-san_ nya.

Riko- _sensei_ memasuki kelas sambil tersenyum ramah. Dia lalu berdiri didepan kelas sambil menepuk tangannya meminta perhatian. Natsumi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Riko- _sensei_. Kagami yang masih penasaran dengan sosok orang yang diajak Natsumi hari ini kembali berbalik ke belakang.

"Akashi, apa orang tuamu tidak ada yang datang?" tanya Kagami sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya yang bercabang.

Natsumi terdiam sejenak, lalu menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. "Kau tak perlu tau. Lagipula Riko- _sensei_ sejak tadi terus melihatmu."

Kagami dengan cepat memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan memperhatikan Riko- _sensei_ yang sedang berdiri di depan.

"Baiklah. Meski hari ini adalah hari kunjungan orang tua, tetapi proses pembelajaran akan berlangsung seperti biasa. Para orang tua yang hadir, dimohon untuk tetap tenang dan terus memperhatikan anak-anak kita dari belakang sana," Riko- _sensei_ memberi pesan pembuka. "Lalu, silahkan ketua kelas, siapkan."

Natsumi berdiri lalu memberi aba-aba dan diikuti oleh seluruh penghuni kelas kecuali para orang tua. Sikapnya tak mencerminkan sikap manja anak-anak seusianya. Semua orang tua murid yang duduk menatap kagum ke arah Natsumi.

"Dia anak yang sering diceritakan oleh anakku di rumah. Ternyata dia benar-benar anggun dan berwibawa," komentar salah seorang ibu yang duduk dekat pintu masuk kelas.

"Anakku juga sering bercerita tentangnya. Katanya dia bisa mengatur semua teman-temannya," kali ini seorang ayah yang berkomentar.

"Hari ini kita belajar mate-matika," sahut Riko- _sensei_ sambil membuka halaman buku di tangannya. "Kita hanya akan mengerjakan soal-soal yang sudah kita latih dua hari yang lalu." Riko- _sensei_ berjalan menuju papan tulis lalu menuliskan soal-soal yang harus dikerjakkan oleh para siswa di lembar kerjanya. "Silahkan mengerjakan soal-soal di papan. Jika ada yang tidak dimengerti silahkan tanya ke _sensei_ langsung," sahut Riko- _sensei_ setelah menulis semua soal.

Semua anak antusias mengerjakan soal. Mereka terlihat sibuk sekali menghitung menggunakan alat-alat yang mereka bawa. Tapi ada satu anak yang tidak menggunakan alat bantu satupun.

Beberapa orang tua yang melihatnya cukup terkejut dan memandangnya kasian.

"Apa orang tuanya tidak bisa membelikannya sempoa?" komentar seorang ibu yang duduk disebelah Ibu Kagami. Ibu Kagami yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam sambil terus memperhatikan Kagami, tapi matanya juga tak bisa teralihkan dari anak perempuan bersurai _baby blue_ yang dimaksud oleh ibu disebelahnya. Alisnya mengerut heran, tangan anak perempuan itu tak berhenti sedetikpun menulis diatas lembar kerjanya. _Apa dia mencakarnya di kertas itu?_ , batin Ibu Kagami.

Natsumi yang sayup-sayup mendengar komentar buruk tentang orang tuanya dari ibu-ibu tukang gossip di belakangnya merasa sedikit kesal. Dia tak peduli jika orang-orang itu berkomentar negatif tentang _Otou-san_ nya, karena Natsumi yakin esoknya orang itu sudah dipastikan takkan bisa berbicara lagi oleh kaki tangan _Otou-san_ nya. Tapi jika mereka berkomentar buruk tentang _Okaa-san_ nya tercinta, Natsumi tak bisa tinggal diam.

Baru 20 menit sejak Riko- _sensei_ selesai menulis soal yang harus dikerjakan oleh para murid di kelas 1A, Natsumi tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju Riko- _sensei_.

"Lihat, dia pasti pergi untuk meminta bantuan dari _sensei_ itu," kembali ibu-ibu yang dibelakang berkomentar negatif tentangnya.

Natsumi semakin kesal. Saat sudah sampai di depan kelas, Natsumi sempat menoleh ke arah ibu-ibu yang sejak tadi terus bergosip tentangnya. Pandangan matanya tajam dan menginitimidasi, ada sedikit kesan meremehkan disana. Dia lalu tersenyum miring, membuat ibu-ibu itu tersinggung. Tapi senyuman itu menghilang saat Natsumi bertemu tatap dengan sosok bersurai _baby blue_ yang duduk di kursi pojok. Natsumi kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Riko- _sensei_ yang sejak tadi menatapnya. Tak ada sorot terkejut disana, karena setiap hari Riko- _sensei_ selalu mengalami keadaan ini.

"Aku sudah selesai , _Sensei_ ," sahut Natsumi agak nyaring. Sengaja, agar ibu-ibu tukang gosip dibelakang itu bungkam dan berhenti berbicara omong kosong tentangnya dan keluarganya. Tak ada yang boleh meremehkan keluarga Akashi. Dalam hati Natsumi yakin kalau ibu-ibu dibelakang itu tak ada yang tau dirinya berasal dari keluarga mana.

"Cepat seperti biasa. Apa kau juga bisa mengerjakan soal tambahan di papan tulis itu?" tawar Riko- _sensei_.

Natsumi mengangguk mengiyakan. Matanya melirik sejenak ke sosok _Okaa-san_ nya yang duduk di pojok dan sedang tersenyum bangga. Natsumi semakin bersemangat, soal 5 nomor dikerjakannya dalam 10 menit. Dan selama itu belum ada seorang anak pun yang mengumpulkan lembar pekerjaannya kecuali Natsumi.

"Benar semua. Silahkan duduk kembali ke kursimu," nada yang dikeluarkan Riko- _sensei_ hampir terdengar seperti bosan.

Natsumi berjalan kembali ke kursinya lalu menatap ibu-ibu yang tadi bergosip tentangnya dengan tatapan menantang. Ibu-ibu itu hanya bisa terdiam. Mereka tak tau kenapa, tapi tatapan Natsumi membuat mereka jadi sedikit ketakutan. Tak sia-sia Natsumi berguru pada _Otou-san_ nya.

Saat semua anak sudah mengumpulkan lembar jawabannya dan Riko- _sensei_ selesai memeriksa, waktunya untuk pembacaan nilai sekaligus pemberian laporan singkat tentang murid kepada orang tuanya. Dimulai dari anak yang duduk paling depan lalu kesebelah kirinya secara berurutan.

Setelah beberapa menit, sekarang giliran Kagami. Ditangan Riko- _sensei_ sekarang ada kertas hasil pekerjaan Kagami tadi dan buku kecil berisi laporan sikap milik Kagami. "Kagami Taiga- _kun_ ," panggil Riko- _sensei_ , Kagami berdiri dari duduknya. "Orang tua yang hadir, Kagami Alexandra- _san_ ," sahut Riko- _sensei_ lagi lalu Ibu Kagami juga ikut berdiri. Riko- _sensei_ kemudian memberitahukan nilai Kagami yang hampir tidak tuntas, tapi Ibu Kagami, yang lebih memilih dipanggil Alex- _san_ , hanya tertawa saja. Alex- _san_ sudah tau kalau Kagami tidak terlalu bagus dalam pelajaran, karena Kagami lebih hebat dalam olah raga.

Sebelum Natsumi, Riko- _sensei_ menyebut nama teman masa kecil Natsumi. "Murasakibara Kaede- _chan_ dan orang tuanya, Murasakibara Atsushi- _san_." Kaede dan Atsushi berdiri. Semua orang tua murid kecuali Tetsuya terheran-heran dengan tinggi badan milik Atsushi. Kaede dan Atsushi yang memilik rupa yang sama persisi hanya mendengarkan dengan malas semua laporan yang diberikan Riko.

Selanjutnya giliran Natsumi. Semua orang tua murid yang merasa tersinggung tadi menatap Natsumi dengan tatapan tajam, berbanding terbalik dengan anak-anak mereka yang menatap Natsumi layaknya malaikat, sesuai dengan julukannya.

"Akashi–" omongan Riko terputus oleh seruan seorang pria bersurai hitam yang duduk tepat disebelah Tetsuya.

"Di kelas ini ada seorang Akashi?! Mana dia? Mana orangnya?" tanyanya seperti kerasukan. Dia tak menyadari keberadaan Tetsuya yang duduk tenang disebelahnya. Sebagian besar orang tua murid juga mulai gaduh karena nama itu.

Natsumi hanya bisa mendengus kesal. Orang-orang seperti pria ini sering ditemukannya. Apalagi jika mendengar nama Akashi, mereka seperti kesetanan. Meski masih kecil, Natsumi tau niat jahat orang itu. Sementara Tetsuya hanya tersenyum kaku di tempatnya.

Riko menghela nafas pelan. "Maaf, bisakah anda duduk kembali," Riko mempersilahkan. "Akashi Natsumi- _san_ ," tak ada yang berani mempertanyakan cara Riko memanggil nama Natsumi yang berbeda dengan anak-anak yang lain. "Dan Akashi Tetsuya- _san_ ," mata Riko sedikit terbelalak saat membaca nama Tetsuya ada dalam daftar hadir. Dia lalu melihat sekitar dengan fokus yang maksimal, mencari keberadaan Tetsuya yang sulit terdeteksi.

Natsumi berdiri dari duduknya, membuat ibu-ibu yang tadi menggosipkannya tersentak kaget dan pucat pasi. Riko tak melanjutkan pembacaan nilai Natsumi, dia masih mencari keberadaan Tetsuya. Orang tua murid yang lain juga heran dan ikut mencari.

"Akashi Tetsuya- _san_?" panggil Riko lagi.

Hening sejenak, lalu " _anoo_ ," sahut seseorang dari pojok barisan orang tua murid. Pria bersurai hitam yang tadi tiba-tiba memotong kalimat Riko terlonjak kaget dari kursinya, tak hanya dia semua orang termasuk Riko dan para murid juga. Kaede dan Atsushi hanya sedetik terbelalak kemudian ekspresi mereka kembali. Mereka sudah terbiasa.

"Saya Akashi Tetsuya," sahut Tetsuya lembut. Membuat seisi ruangan, kecuali Kaede dan Atsushi, terpukau. Mereka tak berhenti menatap ke arah Tetsuya sejak tersadar dari kekagetan mereka tadi.

Disana, dipojok barisan para orang tua murid. Muncul sesosok yang kecantikannya melebih Malaikat Biru di kelas ini. Surai _baby blue_ sebahu yang halus, mata bulat besar yang senada dengan warna langit, kulit putih pucat seperti boneka porselen. Tubuh ideal yang terbalut pakaian resmi yang menampilkan lekukan tubuhnya. Tetsuya dengan sempurna bermetamorfosis menjadi seorang wanita karir yang anggun dan mempesona, yang berhasil memukau semua orang yang melihatnya. Ditambah dengan sifatnya yang tenang dan wajahnya yang datar, serta suaranya yang lembut. Akashi Tetsuya benar-benar menjadi bintang hari ini, mengalahkan pesona Kagami Alexandra yang saat memasuki kelas telah menarik perhatian beberapa orang tua murid.

" _Joou no Aoki Tenshi_!" sahut semua murid kelas 1A sambil menatap kagum dan memuja ke arah Tetsuya. Mereka tak salah memberikan julukan pada Natsumi Malaikat Biru, lihat saja orang yang dipanggilnya hari ini, terlihat seperti ratu dari para malaikat di mata mereka. Saking mengagumkannya, mereka seperti melihat sayap malaikat benar-benar berada di punggug Tetsuya.

"Riko- _san_ silahkan dilanjutkan," pinta Tetsuya mengabaikan keadaan disekelilingnya yang berubah karena pesonanya.

Belum ada yang menyadari hawa membunuh yang mengintai sesisi kelas ini sejak pertama kemunculan Tetsuya. Dan saat Riko mulai membaca laporan tentang Natsumi, seisi kelas serentak merasakan bulu kuduk mereka berdiri dan suhu dingin hinggap di tengkuk mereka. Mereka menemukan asal aura yang mencekam itu berasal dari Natsmi, tapi Tetsuya yang sedang sibuk memperhatikan laporan tentang Natsumi yang sudah dipastikan _perfect_ tak merasakaannya sama sekali.

_ Surat Lamaran : Kids Story _

Kunjungan orang tua berakhir, sudah saatnya pulang sekolah. Natsumi terpaksa menunggu kedatangan _Okaa-san_ nya yang sedang melakukan inspeksi dadakan di kantin sekolah yang menjual produk makanan yang berasal dari perusahaan kakek Natsumi.

Natsumi merasakan seseorang berjalan mendekatinya. Saat dia berbalik dia mendapati Kagami sedang berjalan ke arahnya sambil memegang secarik kertas. Alis Natsumi mengkerut saat melihat wajah Kagami sedikit memerah.

"Akashi," panggil Kagami saat dirinya sudah berdiri di depan Natsumi. Natsumi menatap Kagami dengan tatapan malas.

"Ada apa? Aku sedang malas diganggu," sahut Natsumi.

"Aku…" Kagami tampak ragu. "Aku…." Kagami sibuk mengalihkan pandangannya.

Natsumi mulai kesal, tapi dia sedang tidak ingin menghancurkan _mood_ baiknya hari ini hanya gara-gara si harimau.

"Aku…. Sepertinya aku…" Kagami masih tampak ragu.

Dari jauh, Natsumi bisa melihat Alex sedang memandang ke arah mereka dengan tatapan berbinar-binar, mulutnya menggumamkan sesuatu. Tak jauh dari tempat Alex, beberapa pria juga sedang memandangi mereka. Natsumi mencium adanya masalah.

"Sepertinya…. Aku…. Aku…. Menyukai kakakmu, Akashi." Kagami akhirnya mengatakan yang ingin dikatakannya, wajahnya merah padam hingga mencapai telinga.

Ada yang salah dengan tingkah anak SD jaman sekarang. Masih kecil sudah mengenal dunia para remaja.

Alis Natsumi lagi-lagi mengkerut. _Anak ini sakit_ , batin Natsumi.

"Apa aku menganggu kalian?" tanya Tetsuya tiba-tiba. Kagami terlonjak kaget melihat Tetsuya berdiri disebelahnya. Sedangkan Natsumi segera berlari menghampiri Tetsuya dan memeluknya.

"Maaf menunggu lama, ya," sahut Tetsuya sambil mengelus kepala Natsumi.

" _Ano_ o!" sahut Kagami meminta perhatian. Dari jauh Natsumi melihat Alex semakin cepat menggumamkan sesuatu dan ekspresinya kelewat bersemangat. "Aku menyukai anda, Akashi Tetsuya- _san_!" pekik Kagami sambil menyodorkan secarik kertas yang sejak tadi dipegangnya.

Tetsuya membelalakkan matanya. Tapi seketika wajah datarnya kembali. Kertas yang dipegang Kagami, diambil oleh Tetsuya. "Ini apa, Kagami- _kun_?"

Kagami terlihat malu-malu. "Surat lamaran. Kata _Mommy_ , aku harus menulisnya jika ingin bertemu terus dengan Akashi- _san_."

"Kagami- _kun_ sudah bisa menulis?" Kagami mengangguk antusias. Tetsuya sengaja mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Bagaimanapun apa yang baru saja dilakukan Kagami tak pantas dilakukan oleh anak seusianya.

" _Anoo_ , Akashi- _san_?" Kagami menuntut jawaban.

Tetsuya tersenyum ramah, sementara Natsumi menatap tajam ke arah Kagami yang hanya diabaikan oleh Kagami. Lalu tiba-tiba mobil sedan mewah berhenti tepat di belakang Tetsuya yang sedang berdiri membelakangi jalan raya. Seseorang bersurai merah keluar lalu memeluk Tetsuya dari belakang, Natsumi juga tak melepaskan pelukannya, membuat mata Kagami dan beberapa orang lainnya terbelalak tak percaya.

Pria yang baru keluar dari mobil tadi adalah Akashi Seijuurou lengkap dengan penampilan sempurnanya. Pakaian resmi ala pejabat besar, surai merah yang hanya diberi gel sedikit dan disisir ke belakang, ditambah sepatu pentofel hitam mengkilat. Aura intimidasi juga tak hentinya keluar dari tubuhnya dan skalanya berkali-kali lipat dibandingkan Natsumi, sehingga membuat beberapa orang mulai dilanda rasa takut.

"Maaf ya, Kagami- _kun_ ," sahut Tetsuya sambil tersenyum ditengah-tengah pelukan Seijuurou dan Natsumi.

"Apa kau punya urusan dengan Tetsuya-ku?" tanya Akashi dengan nada penuh intimidasi.

Kagami menelan ludah gugup. Tak bisa berkutik apalagi tubuhnya yang masih tergolong kecil dibandingkan tubuh Seijuurou.

"Sudah waktunya, Tetsuya. Ayo kita pergi. Natsumi, kau tunggu Ume menjemputmu. Dari sini _Otou-san_ akan langsung ke kantor," perintah Seijuurou lalu menarik lengan Tetsuya memasuki mobil setelah Natsumi melepaskan pelukannya.

Kagami membisu, beberapa orang yang sejak tadi memandangi mereka juga membisu. "Tetsuya-ku? _Otou-san_?" gumam Kagami tak percaya.

"Kenapa? Kau terpesona dengan kecantikan _Okaa-san_ ku?" perkataan Natsumi membuat Kagami diam membatu. Kagami merasa mendengar ada sesuatu yang tertusuk didalam dadanya.

"Orang tadi adalah _Mommy_ mu?" tanya Kagami memastikan, Natsumi mengangguk.

JLEEBB!

Secara bersamaan terdengar suara sesuatu ditusuk. _Kokoro_ orang-orang yang berniat menembak Tetsuya seketika tertusuk benda tajam. Sakit! Tegarlah kalian, semua akan indah pada waktunya.

Sementara itu, Natsumi berjalan sambil menyeringai menuju mobilnya dengan Ume yang berdiri didekatnya.

_ Surat Lamaran : Kids Story _

* * *

 _Domo_ , Miho Haruka _desu_ …  
Saya kembali dengan sebuah cerita baru. _Again_.  
 _Gomennasai_ / _bow_ /  
Padahal utang _update_ -an saya masih banyak T.T

Ditunggu reviewnya, _Minna-san to Senpai tachi…. ^.^_

Dan semoga ceritanya memuaskan :D  
Typo(s) dideteksi, mohon dimaafkan /hehehe/


End file.
